Where the Shadows Began
by Rea Lynne
Summary: A mysterious woman running through the woods. What could she possibly have to do with our favorite characters? Just some drabble that has been weighing on my mind. For now this will just be a one shot. I am not sure if it will stay that way, though. I want to finish When Spirit Shows Its Thorns before getting too involved with another story.
1. Chapter 1

The forest gave way to a dark winding dirt path. She stayed tucked just inside the tree line. Just ahead of her laid fields of tall grass, to the right, the path lay broken by a single lane wooden bridge. Tired and hungry she wavered, coming to rest against the thick trunk of the pine tree behind her. She clutched her arms closer to her chest, assuring herself of the bundle held within them.

She carefully searched the land surrounding her, before swiftly darting among the trees that lined the path. She was positive the person she sought lived off of the Eastern most path of the fork on top of the hill to her left. This was her last hope. She had to reach the house before day broke and she could no longer move through the cover that the moonless night brought her.

Sighing as the house came into view, she slowed her steps. She felt the magic as she crossed the wards and knew that the Guardians would be on their way. That settled well with her, as she had no desire to see him again. She was afraid she would to see the same disappointment on his face that she had seen so many months ago.

She took a deep breath and stilled her walk as two Guardians materialized from the shadows in front of her. "Branka?" One questioned as they drew closer. "Branka, what has happened?" She was hoping the softness of the moonlight would help conceal the fading scratches and bruises that graced her face.

"Milo," Branka stated. "Here, take her to Tihomir. There's a letter inside the blanket. It will answer everything." Laying a kiss upon her daughter's sleeping face; Branka passed the sleeping infant to Milo before turning and running back into the shadows of the tree.

Her daughter now safe, she knew she could accept whatever came from her next task. She would find her Jaromir and save him from his own Strigoi fate, even if it killed her. She had failed him once before, but she would not fail him in this.

Glancing back one last time, she saw the Guardians enter into the house just as rays of pinks and oranges broke the horizon. There was no rush now; Strigoi could not withstand the sun. She slowly made her way back through the forest, back toward the now ransacked village she had called home the last few months.

Branka stopped to rest an hour before the sun began to set. She would need her strength to run and possibly fight once the earth was once again plunged into darkness. This would be the last night that the moon would be full. She needed to make it back home before nightfall tomorrow.

She took one last sip of water and grasped her stake tightly in her hand. Pushing off of the tree she was resting against, she ran. She ran as fast as her weary feet could carry her. Dhampir had a great bit of stamina, but she had been on the move for two days straight. If she reached the village in enough time, she promised herself she would sleep.

Branka kept her pace for the next hour, before slowing into gentle jog as the first rays of light once again greeted the horizon. When the sun broke the tree tops she would stop for needed water and to eat the last piece of stale bread in the pouch to her side.

She had nearly a day's walk before she would reach home, or that which was left of home anyhow. Fighting the exhaustion that was starting to overtake her, Branka broke into a steady jog. She only gave into to the dizziness and fatigue when she collapsed upon the steps of her home.

Crawling through the doorway and closing it behind her, Branka let sleep win over her body for the first time in four days. She awoke hours later, chilled and clutching the rug beneath her. At least the nightmare waited till dusk to claim her. Quickly silencing the scream that had pulled her so strongly from her rest, Branka stood and pulled a loaf of stale bread and jar of jam from the cupboard.

In her famished state, she devoured half the bread loaf and a cup of water. Now she would wait for the sun to rise once more before making her way towards the caves. For tonight though, she would need to keep watch. Jaromir had promised to return and she must be ready. She must turn hear heart as cold and as hard as the sharpened steel that lay against her waist.

Jaromir did not return that night, and so as day broke again for the sixth time since her life had been horrifically altered, Branka set off to the caves in search of him. Finding the mouth of the cave, she tacked a previously written note to a nearby tree.

Jaromir, I am ready to join you. Come to me tonight my love. Forever yours, Branka

Branka made her way back to the house. She readied the common room by lighting oil lamps and candles, hiding a sharpened sword Jaromir's stakes strategically throughout the furnishings. She then bathed and clothed herself in her best dress before arranging her hair in an elaborate braid. Jaromir preferred her hair to hang loose, but she could not afford for it to fall into her face.

As ready as she could be, Branka sat down in a kitchen chair, facing the single door of the cabin. She steadied her breathing and nerves as she waited patiently for her husband.

Jaromir did not disappoint, he entered into the cabin an hour after darkness had set. Branka smiled sweetly. "Jaromir it was rude if you to keep me waiting so long." She whispered in her most sultry voice. She needed to draw him in close in order to carry out her plan.

"Branka, I'm glad you chose correctly. Grab the child so we may be on our way." Jaromir demanded softly, his eyes void of all emotion.

"Do I not get a kiss hello? Has becoming Strigoi stolen your love for me?" She asked as she let tears form in her eyes.

Jaromir shifted his weight and giving her a cutting look, stepped forward a single step. "Do not be ridiculous, Branka, get the child, we must leave soon."

Branka let her head fall into her hands as she forced her shoulders to shake in fake sobs. "I cannot join you in this life if it means I will not ever know your love again." She imitated a soft wail. "Please Jaromir; one kiss is all I ask." Branka allowed a single tear to travel her cheek.

With a snarl Jaromir leapt forward and pulled her from the chair. Branka braced herself as she lifted her face in surprise. Just as Jaromir painfully crushed his lips against her's, Branka drove her stake deep into his heart.

Jaromir fell limply onto the floor and she kneeled down brushing her lips against his forehead. She scattered the whale oil about the room before gulping the glass of poisoned wine sitting on the table. Grabbing a candle, she curled herself around Jaromir's form and closed her eyes. Just as her last breath caressed her lips, the candle slipped from her grasp.

Thirteen months ago Branka had sworn to love and protect her Moroi husband. Twelve months ago their village had been attacked while Branka had taken their daughter to the doctor in the next village over. One month before the attack, she and Jaromir had welcomed a living, breathing manifestation of their love: their beautiful daughter, Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Fudge it all. I am struggling with my next chapter of WSSIT, so why not:

Milo had been born into a world that was for the most part hidden from humans. He was the third of five Dhampir children born to his human mother and Moroi father. His mother, Marzina Belikova was one of three blood whores to his father. She had been a beautiful woman before the years of monthly visits from Mirko Ramazanov had taken their tolls.

Milo Belikov spent his early childhood training at the village sparring grounds when he was free from his mother's schooling and had finished his chores.

He hoped that he would be noticed and accepted by a more prestigious training camp. The mentors traveled every other year to the smaller villages and would choose a promising looking male and female that was at least sixteen years of age. Milo was only twelve, but he had four more years to train and learn. He had to succeed if he ever wanted to escape the village.

If he was chosen in his sixteenth year, then hopefully he could become a desirable Guardian. The pay wasn't very much, but it would be plenty. Guardians were given free housing and food. Other than what he had to use for new uniforms and other personal needs, the rest of his pay could be sent home. Hopefully his mother could use it get his brothers and sisters extra training lessons.

Although rare, he did not want for either of his sisters to grow to follow his mother's footsteps. Dhampir were meant to be protectors. He had already seen a Dhampir woman disgrace herself by becoming a blood whore and he did not want his sisters to get the same idea.

Mirna was nine and had just begun her training. Little Branka had just turned three and if he was chosen by a mentor, he would be leaving before she started training.

Milo was happy when his younger brothers grew old enough to help with chores. It allowed him extra hours to spar and train. By the time he was fifteen he was able to defeat all but two of the other boys in his village. He spent the next year improving until he was the best.

Three weeks after his sixteenth year began; the mentors came to the village. They spent four days watching the boys and girls spar. On the fifth day one chose him. Milo was nervously excited as he kissed his family goodbye and followed Guardian Bazanov off to an official Guardian.

He spent the next two years training under Bazanov's guidance. After receiving his promise mark upon completing his training, was assigned to guard Tihomir Markin, a young Moroi just one year his senior. Tihomir was an easy charge. He stayed close to home, caring for his mother and younger brother, Jaromir.

Milo had been with Tihomir for eight years when he received a letter from home. Seventeen year old Branka was slacking in her training and had been caught in the company of a Moroi Lord. Though nothing could be proved, his family feared the action would lead to her disgrace.

Tihomir's near guard was going to retire soon and Milo asked if he could take on mentoring Branka. The Guardian accepted and a month later, she joined Milo at the Bazanov's residence.

He watched from his new role as a near guard as Branka's skill improved. The year of her eighteenth year, Tihomir's son, Vladimir turned five and would begin school. Tihomir hired Branka as a Guardian for the young boy.

Milo had thought Branka's wild days were over, but at Christmas that same year, she proved everyone wrong. Branka ran off with twenty eight year old Jaromir, abandoning her charge in the name of love.

Milo tried to hide the shame she had brought to both of the families. He never imagined that in just over a years' time, his youngest sister would push a little girl into his arms and disappear once again.

Walking into the house, he called to Tihomir and his family to let them know it was safe to come out from hiding. "Branka, she said there's a note." He told Tihomir in a weak voice and handed over the tiny infant.

Tihomir pulled back the blanket and removed the sheet of parchment from within. He handed the baby to his wife and read the letter aloud.

Tihomir,

I am so very sorry for the pain I have caused upon your family. I am afraid I only deliver more terrible news.

Jaromir and I married just days after leaving your home. We settled into a small human village just a day's ride from you. Two months ago, we welcomed our baby Anna into the world. That would be the last happiness that would grace us.

Tihomir, I beg you to care for her. I know you are angry with Jaromir and I, but please keep Anna safe.

A month past, our village was attacked by a band of Strigoi. I had taken Anna to see a doctor and was unable to protect them. Jaromir was turned Strigoi. I am deeply sorry to deliver the news of such a terrible fate.

I am giving Anna over to your care, as I am going to search Jaromir out and release his soul. It is the last comfort I can bestow upon our families. I do not have any intention of surviving.

Please let Anna grow knowing that her parents loved her and because of that love, had to go away to keep her safe.

Deepest Regards,

Branka


	3. Chapter 3

For as long as Vladimir Bazanov could remember, his life had been a happy one. He had two loving and doting parents. He didn't live close to any villages or even any other houses, but his mother was a good teacher and when Anna wasn't traipsing around after her uncle she could sometimes be fun. Other times, she was just annoying.

He spent his morning after breakfast sat a table with Anna, as his mother taught them the basics of reading, writing, and math. Well, mostly taught him. Five year old Anna was just learning to read and write. She was a spunky little girl and always getting them into some kind of trouble. Vladimir didn't really mind unless they got caught. When they were caught he invariably always ended up in more trouble. He was older. He knew better. On and on his father would lecture. Anna would be sent to her uncle to explain what she had done.

When Vladimir turned thirteen his mother and father tried to teach him how to harness and control his magic. He had basic knowledge in all types but when he turned fifteen one should make itself known as stronger than the rest. It would take three years to master the element that choose him. What he didn't know was that at thirteen he had stronger control over magic than any other child his age. Each day his magic grew stronger. His parents were proud at first, but as the days went on, they began to fear what it meant.

When Vladimir turned fifteen, no element became stronger than the rest. Instead he had excellent control over them all. That was also the year that tragedy seemed to befall his family. At first there was a Strigoi attack that ended with one of their household Guardians dead.

Anna and Vladimir had been playing in a tree just inside the wards. The play turned into taunting, which lead to a game of dare that ended when Vladimir crossed the wards on a dare from Anna. Two steps over was all he had to do and he could jump back inside the wards before any Guardian could catch them. The Guardians were never more than a few feet away, so he had to be quick.

Taking a running step, Vladimir stepped over the ward and took another step forward, oblivious to the Strigoi that had been hidden in the shadows of the tree. Just as his arm left the safety of the ward, the monster had grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

The Guardians close on his young heels froze, Anna beside them. Vladimir was instantly filled with fear. He felt something rising to the surface, something he never felt before. It left him feeling strangely warm. Before he could contemplate the matter further, he felt the Strigoi's grip loosen and he plopped onto the ground.

Vladimir started to become morose afterwards, spiraling into depression often. Ten year old Anna would stick to his side every moment she was not training. She could often break his mood and extract small smiles from the boy.

His mood swings worried his parents, as did some of the strange things that had begun to occur around the house. Illnesses had a way of disappearing before ever truly setting in and Anna's scrapes and bruises from training never lasted long. Tohimir began watching the two children closely.

He watched but was never able to fully gather what it was the children were doing. Just months later, his careful observations became null as that is when the greatest of tragedies struck.

They had had an unsurpassable amount of snowfall that winter. When spring and its warm rains took hold, they melted the snow. The river that lay in valley from them began to flood. At first it looked like the waters would not reach them. The valleys on the other side of the mountain weren't so lucky.

Unbeknownst to the family and the Guardians, the only thing keeping the waters from flooding their valley was a tightly wound beaver's dam. The building pressure from the floodwaters eventually broke the dam's hold and soon the valley watched in horror as a tidal wave of water rushed towards them.

The Bazanov's and their Guardians rushed the children to the roof of their house in hopes to escape the floodwaters, but the swiftness of the water determined that nothing but devastation was left in its wake. When the tsunami of water and debris touched their home, it trembled and dissolved beneath them, sending the Moroi and Dhampir caught on the roof into the chaos of the night.

Anna and Vladimir clung to one another. They lost sight of the adults and eventually anything that was familiar to them. The water tossed them around as if they were the same as Anna's little rag dolls. Still Vladimir never let his grip on the cold limp girl falter.

Eventually, just when Vladimir knew he would have to accept Anna's fate and would face a world alone, he felt a warmth bubble from the deepest depths of his being. With a cry, he pulled Anna onto a plank of wood and hugged her close. He tried not to give himself over to the warmth, knowing now it must mean that death was near for him as well. Instead he fought to push the warmth away until his body and mind gave out and blackness overtook him.

His last passing thought was at least he would have Anna by his side in the next life, just as she had been in this life.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke as the sun kissed the horizon. Looking beside her to a still sleeping Vladimir, she knew she had to get him into safety. Although the sun would not kill him, it would still cause him pain and weakness.

"Vlad." She said shaking him. "Come on Vlad, we need to go indoors." Anna shook him harder. Vladimir stirred and sitting up looked upon her face. A look of pure joy filled his face as he hugged her to him and tears of joy fell down his face. "Vlad?" she questioned, slightly scared of his reaction.

"Oh Anna, Anna, Anna," He cried as he kissed the top of her head. "We made it." He looked about them, noticing that nothing was familiar. He didn't even recognize the muddy field they had come to rest in. "Quickly Anna, the sun is rising." Was all he told her as he reached her hand and led her into the shelter of some nearby trees.

"We can't stay here Vlad." Anna whispered to him as he settled down to wait out the day.

"We have no choice, Little Anna. We don't know if there are any houses nearby." Vladimir tried all he could to reassure the young girl that he would be okay. Anna looked about the sky line and through the trees, seeing no signs of buildings she nodded and sat to rest against the tree with Vladimir.

'I must keep her safe. Keep us both safe. Anna is young. How will I answer her questions when she remembers'

"Remembers what Vlad?" Anna asked him. Vlad jumped with surprise coming out of his thoughts.

"Anna, I-I, how did you know what I was thinking?" He asked her.

"You were thinking out loud, silly." She giggled to him.

"So I was." Vlad mused aloud. He bit the inside of his cheek and went back to his thoughts. 'I must watch my mutterings. I can't let Anna know my thoughts. She has been through a lot; I can't scare her even more.'

"I'm not scared Vlad. I am going to be a Guardian and Guardians aren't ever afraid. "Anna's words causing his eyes to go wide. She was answering his thoughts. That just wasn't possible.

Looking directly towards Anna, he waited until she glanced away. 'Anna, can you hear me?'

"Yes, Vlad, I am right next to you." Her answer brought him to his feet. Saints be! How was she doing that? What had the flood done to her?

'Anna, don't be afraid, please.'

"I'm not afraid, Vlad, promise." Anna said abrasively as she looked into Vladimir's face.

"No Anna, listen to me. I need to show you something, but you can't let it scare you and until we figure it out, you can't let anyone else know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." Anna promised. Vladimir kept his eyes on her face as he began to really test if Anna could hear his thoughts. 'Look at me, Anna. Really look at me. Can you hear me? Yes? Am I actually saying the words? Have I gone crazy, Anna, or can you really hear me without me even speaking?'

Anna's eyes grew round. She heard his voice as clear as a summer day but Vladimir had not actually spoken. Did something happen to him? Was it part of his magic? Did something happen to them during the flood? She had so many questions. "Vlad, that is kind of creepy." She said as she took his hand. "Sit, we will figure it out while we wait for Moroi day to begin." And so they did. They sat beneath the trees as they played around testing the unspoken words, eventually making a game of it. Vladimir would think of a color or a number or maybe even a specific word and Anna would tell him what he had thought. Vladimir had tried his best to hear what Anna thought, but he would only grow frustrated and give up.

They came to one conclusion, Anna could hear him, but he could not hear her. Vladimir knew one thing for sure. They would have to walk during the night and if nothing else, he could lead Anna by his thoughts so they could stay as silent as possible. He could think yes and no questions and Anna could shake or bob her head in reply. They would be safer the more silent they could move.

As the sun began to set low in the sky Vladimir took Anna's hand and began to lead her along the edge of the woods. The moon was just a sliver in the sky, but with his Moroi vision he had no problem seeing the land around them.

They walked for hours, when he smelt the lingering scent of smoke. Glancing up to the sky he could see a thin line of it as it rose into the sky. Keeping it in his sight, he began to cut through the trees in its direction. Often times the trees would block his view, but he stayed moving in the same general direction. He was relieved hours later when they broke from the trees to find a small church sitting on the outskirts of a village. The village had been untouched by the flood waters.

'Anna, look, a church, we will go there. It will be safe against Strigoi. We will decide what to do from there. If anyone asks, you are my sister. We share enough similarities it won't be questioned.' He thought. Anna nodded and smiled up to him to signal her understanding.

Leading Anna into the quaint little church, he sighed in relief and had her lay down in a pew in the center of one side. He lay down towards the aisle and they both fell into the first real sleep they could afford.

Vladimir was gently awoken by a priest early in the human day. "My son?" The priest questioned. Vladimir was careful to not allow his fangs to show as he explained that he and Anna had gotten lost during the flood. He told the human priest that his sister had gotten tired and they had seen the church and decided to rest. The priest accepted his story as fact and offered them the shelter of the church until they could reunite with their families.

Vladimir was deeply saddened when he told the priest what had come of them. The priest grew grim, but assured Vladimir that God had saved the two of them for a purpose. He told Vladimir that they could stay in an empty store room until they could find a good home for them and then went off in search of bedding for them to use. Anna had slept through the whole exchange, so Vladimir took vigil at her feet and waited.

They spent three years at the church. In thanks, Anna would clean the church each night and Vladimir would slip out early each morning and night to keep a supply of firewood going. He was not use to this type of work and at first found it very difficult. He came to enjoy the physical labor though, as it seemed to always lighten his mood.

In those three years, Vladimir had stealthily used his spirit to heal the sick. The village's garden prospered and no one went hungry. After a time the priest began to connect the prosperity to the new comers. The village was not a large one, and they always seemed to have just enough, but when Vladimir and Anna arrived, the village began to flourish as it never had before.

Vladimir being strong in all elements had kept wards around the village, allowing them some piece of mind. The humans did not know of this, he always made sure to renew them while the village folks were deep in sleep. Eventually the humans caught on to Vladimir's healing and they would call for him at all times of the day or night to come.

During their third year at the church, the priest began to praise Vladimir, claiming he was filled with the Spirit of God. No one ever had a name for the unusual magic that he was able harness and Spirit seemed to be a good choice. Of course with the praise, came recognition, and with that even more people came forth for healings and blessings.

Vladimir began using his spirit more than he ever had. His mind began slipping again and he would move between fits of anger and depression. Anna sensing his moods became very worried. She finally snapped and convinced Vladimir that they must leave. Vladimir had performed a larger than normal healing and afterwards he had passed out. Deep cuts had appeared on his forearms and he was too drained to use the compulsion he would need in order to secure a feeder.

They ran that very night, Anna having to support Vladimir, as if she was a crutch under his arm. The traveled just as they had come, following the road from just inside the tree line. Vladimir's wounds healed, but his mind grew darker. He began to mumble and rant loudly, no matter how hard Anna tried to calm him.

The volume of his ramblings drew the attention of Strigoi. Anna had not seen a Strigoi since the time of the dare and had only the first year of Guardian Training. She was frightened and knew that in taking Vlad away from the village, she had signed their deaths.

Vladimir's ramblings stopped when he saw the Strigoi and grabbing Anna's hand he pulled her against him. 'We need to run, Anna.' He thought to her, but the Strigoi were to close. Running would only prolong the inevitable, perhaps make it even worse. An angry Strigoi was known to play and torture their victim.

Anna stepped in front of Vladimir and stood tall. Just as she brought the thin blade she had whisked away from the village. She was about to attack, hoping that in doing so, Vladimir could make it back to the village, when she felt a cold rage enter her body. The rage built and built until Anna unable to control her actions leapt forward and initiated battle between her and the two Strigoi. When the last of the two fell at her feet as his head landed a good foot away, neither Vladimir nor Anna could explain what had happened.

Anna had no real memory of what she had done due to the blinding rage that had overtaken her. Vladimir had stood stunned as he watched sweet Anna morph into a feral wildling and begin to slash and kick at the Strigoi. She did not cull, slashing in the direction of any movement that came from the night demons. Vladimir made promises to himself to never speak or think of the event again.

His sweet innocent Anna had become something he didn't recognize. She had become a butcher, slicing away at the Strigoi until they had no upper arms to fight with, before finally beheading them. When the battle had ended, Anna slumped at his feet and cried. The dark rage that had entered her body had run its course. Vladimir tired and still weak from his Spirit lifted the girl into his arms and stumbled through the trees.

Vladimir kept his pace, slow and steady so to limit his stumbling as he carried the exhausted Anna through the forest. He let out a groan of thankfulness when he came across an abandoned, half burnt cabin on the outskirts of a village. Slipping through the charred wooden rubble, he lowered himself to the dirt floor with Anna still in his arms. Using his jacket to cover her shaking form, he fell into a terror filled sleep.


End file.
